Once Apon A Demon
by Japanamation13
Summary: GaaraHinata. All he wanted was to be loved. All she wanted was to be strong. Can they give eachother what they want? or will everything fall apart before they get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is my very first time writing a multi chapter story so I hope your patient with me XD. I have no clue what direction this story is headed at this point in time but bare with me lol. I have planned out the first 3 chapters so thats gotta count for something right?**

**Well enjoy -.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

The forest was quiet. The calming sound of the slight breeze rustling through the tree's. If it wasn't for his two siblings bickering in the background Gaara could say that we was almost enjoying himself. Almost.

Ever since he had become Kazekage all Gaara ever did was fill out paper work and attend meetings. It was a nice change to get away from all that stress and have some time off. Not that his 'vacation' was entirely without work, he still had a few meetings to attend with the Hokage, but it was worth it. So there they were, Temari, Kankuro and the Kazekage, walking through the Konoha forest.

There was a high pitched scream, obviously that of a girl. Gaara stopped. Clearly his siblings hadnt heard it.

"Gaara?" Temari questioned.

"Someone's coming, don't move."

As soon as he closed his mouth someone came tearing into sight, stopping right in front of them, closely followed by two ninja from the Hidden village of the Mist. The girl was panting as if she had been chased.

She was a pretty girl, long dark hair with the slight tinge of blue, average hight, very petite. She seemed familiar some how, he recognized her from somewhere. Then it clicked.

"Hyuuga."

She turned around slowly at the sound of her family name and her eyes widened when she saw who it was that had said it.

"Kazekage-sama?" she questioned, tilting her head as she did.

They stared at each other until she suddenly disappeared, a kunai flying past where her head used to be. Calmly looking around, he found her about ten feet in the opposite direction quickly assuming the gentle fist fighting stance and forming hand signs.

"Byakugan."

One of the mist nins began charging towards her, unsheathing his katana, the other one disappearing completely. Violently he swung at her but Hinata swiftly evaded his attacks. The second ninja tried attacking her from behind, but she knew he was there. With her byakugan she could easily saw his chakra and dodge his attack. The fight continued.

Gaara stood in awe, not that he showed it. This couldn't be the same weak Huuga he had seen fight when he was twelve... could it?

Kankuro stepped up from behind him,"Gaara what should we do?"

"Let her fight."

His brothers face changed to one of confusion. "Why? Shouldn't we help her?"

"Perhaps... I want to see what she can do first."

"Whatever you say, Kazekage-sama."

Hinata focused her chakra into her palms as she began targeting her opponents chakra points. She managed to force enough chakra into one point on the second nins neck to render him unconscious. She began turning around to finish of the other one when she felt something long and sharp slide impact her shoulder. Upon looking down she discovered the mist ninjas katana had gone strait through. She looked from the blade, to the ninja holding it and smirked. This caught him off guard and he stepped back a bit. She then took hold of the hilt and tore the sword from her body, tossing it to the side when she was done.

Taking stance once again she began forward until she felt a sharp pain down her back. Apparently the other ninja was not as out of it as she had thought and had taken the sword she has tossed aside. Taking full advantage of her current condition, both ninjas began assaulting her with various forms of taijutsu.

Hinata slumped forward and began coughing up blood. She looked up at the two ninjas who were about to deliver the final blow. Preparing herself mentally she closed her eyes waiting for the impact... it never came.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the mist nins being consumed by sand.

"Desert Coffin."

She felt blood splatter on her face. It was over. She knew it.

She struggled to her feet and began stumbling towards her savior, holding the shoulder where the katana had impaled her flesh. Hinata tripped and fell, only to be caught by a strong pair of arms. Looking up she saw Gaara.

"Temari, Kankuro, Kazekage-sama. Welcome to Konoha." and with that she fainted.

Gaara smirked at this. The girl had gotten stronger, she had also lost her stutter. He lifted her up and wondered how so much could have changed in 5 years.

Temari sighed and walked slowly to her younger brothers side. "What now?"

"You two go on ahead. Ill try stop the bleeding from getting any worse. Ill be right behind you." The look on Gaara's face was serious, now was not the time to disobey him.

Kankuro hesitated for a second before replying, "Hai kazekage-sama."

* * *

When Temari and Kankuro reached the village gates they could see an impatient Hokage waiting for them.

"Your late", Tsunade said with a scowl on her face.

Temari bowed. "Sorry about that Hokage-sama. Well you see Gaara he... um.. he... what I mean to say is we got a bit... caught up."

"Did you now." the Hokage raised an eyebrow as she said this. "Well then where is he?"

"Uh he is..."

Gaara came into view, walking towards the three of them. "He is right there", Kankuro cut it. A grin evident on his face. The Hokage sighed until she noticed he was carrying someone. Raising her hand to her face she let out a small gasp.

"Hinata!"

"Can you heal her?" Temari eyed Gaara. She had never heard him concerned about anybody but himself and his villagers.

"Can I heal her? Of course I can heal her!"

"Good."

Tsunade stopped fussing over Hinata and looked up at him. "Welcome to Konoha Kazekage-sama. Would you please be able to transport us to my office so I can take a better look at her wounds and get her healed up?"

"Hn" and with that they were transported to Hokage tower.

Hinata opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. 'How on earth did I end up here?'

"Hinata, your awake!"

Searching for where the voice had come from she found Tsunade sitting at her desk. She smiled, "Tsunade-sama!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. Thank the Kazekage for bringing you here."

Hinata stared in confusion.

"We're glad your okay." she heard another female voice say. She turned a deep shade of red and slowly turned around. Gaara was sitting on the window sill, one leg up on it and the other hanging to the ground. He was leaning his arm on his knee and staring at her. Kankuro was sitting on the couch, and Temari was grinning at her, standing against the wall, giant fan slung across her back.

Hinata gave them a smile. "Thank you." Gaara gave her a small, stiff nod and she stood up and faced the Hokage.

"Now down to business. I was going to ask Sakura to do this but your here so you will have to do. I would like you to escort Gaara-sama, Temari and Kankuro to the apartment that they will be staying in. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Very well, off you go. Oh and Hinata id like to have a word with you later about your mission. I will be seeing you later Gaara. Kankuro, Temari, it has been a pleasure seeing you again."

They all nodded and shuffled out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay. See even if I fail I can atleast say I suceeded in making it more then one chapter long! Haha. Enjoy! **

**ohhh btw... incase u were wondering why hinata doesnt have her stutter, its because she is becoming stonger and is getting more confidence etc. she will probly have it later on when she gets intimadated by her father or something like that but as for now i cant be bothered writing in her stuttering haha lol. so oh well. Oh and of course she has her crush on naruto so there may be stuttering... i dont know ill suss it out.**

**THIS IS REALLY SHORT. DONT HATE ME!**

* * *

When they reached the appartment Hinata opened the door and entered first, holding the door open for the rest of them. She showed them around the apartment. It wasn't a very large but that suited him just fine. It was a nice change from the mansion that the three had grown accustomed to. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and an open lounge room. It was all the three of them really needed.

Hinata placed the keys on the table and Temari began searching through the various cupboards and draws in the kitchen. They were basically empty aside from afew plates and basic cutlery.

"Hey Hinata is there anyplace around here where I could get some supply's?" Temari asked from behind the door to the empty cupboard she was looking into.

Hinata smiled, "yeah of course. Would you like me to take you?"

"Yes please. Gaara, Kankuro, feel like a walk?"

"Yeah sure, why not.", he replyed. It wasnt like there was anything better for him to do... for the time being anyway. Kankuro was about to disagree until his sister gave him a stern look,"A-Alright...".

As they walked through the streets of Konoha they received many stares from passing villagers. Some people would smile and wave or a polite nod as they passed the young kage, but there were still a select handful or so who looked at him with fear and disgust in their eyes. He couldnt blame them though, he had spent most of his life doing more harm then good. Much more harm.

"GAARA!!"

He froze apon hearing that voice he knew so well. 'Oh dear kami save me now!' He slowly turned around. "Naruto", the kage stated, noding his head hesitantly. It wasnt that he disliked the blonde. It was quite the opisite. Naruto was his first real friend, it was just that sometimes he was a bit to... enthusiastic for his own good.

"Gaara! Oh my god! Why didnt you tell me you where coming? This is great!!"

Naruto began rambling on about catching up on old times but gaara really wasnt listning. His eye where to busy being focused on the girl standing beside him. Her attentions were souly focused on Naruto. Hinata was listning intently to everything the boy was saying... apparently she was the only one. Gaara also noticed a slight blush adorning her pale cheeks.

'so she still likes him then.'

He felt a touch of sadness at that thought. He was about to consider why when he felt himself being dragged away. He gave the others a pleading look before turning to the blonde.

"Naruto", he said with a tone of warning in his voice. "where are we going?", stated just as sternly.

"Ramen of course! Were you not listning?", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not. "

* * *

"Thanks for that Hinata", Temari said putting the newly perchased groceries on the table.

"Anytime", She replyed with a smile and began helping the suna kunoichi unpack the recently purchased goods. Kankuro was lounging infront of the television, every so often flicking through the channels. He stiffled a yawn before sighing and heading towards his room.

There was a sudden whirl of sand and Gaara was now standing before them in the kitchen with a bored look on his face. Hinata was recovering from the miniture heart attack she received from his arival and Temari was glaring. "What?" he asked with a mischevious smirk on his face. Someone began banging on the door and his eyes widened, panic spreading across his features, wondering how on earth Naruto had found him so quick. It wasnt to long before the brutal attack on their front door was joined by extreamly loud yelling. "GAARA!! ARE YOU IN THERE? HELLOOOO... SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR"

"Ill get it for you" Hinata walked to Gaara and gave him a reassuring smile before turning and making her way to the door. He let out a breath of releif.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said, faking a confused look.

"Hinata-chan!! Have you seen Gaara??"

"Naruto-kun, i t-thought he was with you. I havn't seen him s-s-since we bumped into you."

"Really? Damnit. He was with me but he dissapeared. I was gonna ask him if he wanted to train later. Oh well i guess ill see you later Hinata-chan!"

"Bye N-Naruto-kun!" she closed the door, her hand stiffling a giggle as the blonde walked away. When she re-entered the kitchen Gaara was smirking at her. "What?" she said much in the same manor the sand nin had when he entered the appartment.

* * *

**Okay so i said i would try and update quikly because i had figured out the basic plot to this story. My bad, lol im sorry. I do have excuses though... even though there reeli crappy ones. Okay WELL at first i was going good. i began this chapter which btw has nothing interesting in it at all. Then i had BULK writers block and chucked the shits and was like "OOOH NUH SCREW THIS IM NOT CUT OUT FOR MULTI CHAPTERS" and then completely forgot it exsited. And then i was considering a sequal for "nine days" and i was beta-ing it and then i found this. And then im like oooh i might as well finish this chapter. and then BAM here we are many months later. lol isnt that great...**

**so im not promising anything and i have no clue when the next chapter will be out cos i lost the peice of paper that i wrote the plot outline on and im working on a sequal to nine days. So until then... when ever it may be lol.**

**Feel free to flame me on my horrible updating skills!! actaully i encourage that you do and therefore i will be motivated to write more lol.**


End file.
